


Memories of Long Forgotten Vines

by Masterless



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack?, M/M, i think I’m funny, i wrote this at 2 am, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: Connor wants to remind Hank of a happier time in his life.





	Memories of Long Forgotten Vines

Connor was sitting at his desk working on the latest homicide case when Gavin arrived at the police department. It was Connor’s first day back on the force after the revolution. Hank had told him that he could do whatever he wanted now, but something inside Connor still wanted to be a detective. Maybe it was his original coding still forcing its way through, but he didn’t mind. Connor liked working with Hank and making people’s lives safer. It was what he was programmed to do, and it was what he liked doing.

Gavin did a double take when he saw the android siting at his own desk diagonal from Lieutenant Anderson’s. He looked a lot like he did on the first day he’d been there, sitting with his back straight, the LED at his temple spinning a bright blue. Connor didn’t notice Gavin walk in, but Hank did. He grew tense, knowing that the detective would likely lash out at Connor. He wasn’t going to let that happen.

“So,” Gavin said with a smirk on his face. “They let the plastic prick back in. Thought he would have been sent back to Cyberlife for deactivation seeing as he failed his mission.”

“He didn’t fail,” Hank snarled, glaring up at him. 

“He didn’t stop the deviants, so I’d call that failing.” Gavin gave a smug smile, looking at Connor, who was now staring straight back at him. There was something unnerving about his gaze, his LED flickering yellow. He was definitely analysing him, which made Gavin incredibly uncomfortable. “What are you looking at?”

“Listen, just leave him alone, alright?” Hank snapped, turning back to his own work.

“What?” Gavin asked, glaring at Connor now. “You got something to say? How does it feel, failing your objective? How does it feel to be the worst officer on the force?”

Connor’s LED went red for a second. “Shut up,” he said. “Your mother buys you  mega blocks instead of Lego’s.”

 

***

 

It was midday when Connor and Hank were driving around the city listening to Knights of the Black Death. They were stopped at a red light when Hank saw the reflection of Connor’s LED flashing yellowing for a moment, before turning back to blue. He frowned out the window, trying to see what Connor was looking at, and saw a man twirling a sign for some chain fast food restaurant.

“They’re gonna put Chicken Feed out of business,” Hank commented, turning back to look out the front window. The light was still red. 

The man was flipping it and twirling it every which way, showing off an array of skills. Hank glanced at him once more before shaking his head. 

“I just hope that kids getting paid enough, being forced to stand in this heat,” he said.

Connor nodded. “Hank?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t even know which way the Quiznos is.”

The light turned green before Hank could question him.

 

***

 

“Hey, Connor?” Hank asked, that morning and the car ride momentarily forgotten.

“Yes, Lieutenant?” Connor replied.

“Could you get me a cup of coffee?” Hank yawned, his eyelids drooping.

“Of course.”

“Thanks, Connor.”

Hank was waiting at his desk, looking through the case file he and Connor had been assigned, when he heard a commotion in the break room. When he looked over, he saw Connor walking back towards him, mug in hand, drenched in coffee. He handed the mug to Hank and sat at his desk, sighing slightly. His hair was dripping, his LED a solid yellow.

“What happened?” Hank asked.

“Gavin,” Connor answered.

“You called?” Gavin was walking passed, a smug smirk on his face.

“You asshole, why’d you do that?” Hank growled, standing up.

“Because he was in my way,” Gavin answered, his smile now tinged with a little bit of fear. Hank was a formidable man, no matter his age. “Next time you want coffee, get it yourself, don’t send your personal sex toy to do it.”

Hank scowled fiercely, moving towards Gavin with his fists clenched. “You know what?”

“Hey, Gavin,” Connor said, taking both men’s attention.

“What?” Gavin grumbled.

“Remember one time, when I liked you?”

Now Gavin was just confused. “No?”

Connor raised his eyebrows. “Good because, never happened.” He raised his hand and flipped him off.

Something felt familiar about that to Hank.

 

***

 

They were caught in a shoot up. Some guy off his face on Red Ice was running through a mall with a machine gun, shooting whenever he felt like it. Luckily enough, no one was seriously hurt, at least not yet, and injuries were minor. Hank and Connor were some of the first on the scene.

“I don’t understand why we’ve been sent,” Hank grumbled, tugging at the Kevlar vest on his chest. It was a little too small, not exactly wide enough to make up for Hank’s height. “We look into homicides, not junkies shooting up malls.”

“Maybe they wanted us here because you have experience in this kind of thing,” Connor said, analysing their surroundings. There were bullet holes on the walls and shattered glass everywhere. “You were a rookie cop once, Lieutenant.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hank was looking around too. “Just listen, okay? I tell you to get down, you get down. None of that “accomplish the mission at all costs” bullshit this time, okay? This guy is armed and dangerous.”

“Yes, sir,” Connor said, a small, innocent smile on his lips.

“None of that sir crap either, Connor.”

Connor gave a nod, opening his mouth to retort, but another burst of gunshot rang out across the food court.

They made their way to the scene, each of them holding their guns in front of them, trying to be as stealthy as possible. It was easier said than done, and soon they had to duck as bullets rained down around them.

“Get the fuck back!” the shooter yelled.

“His name is Todd!” Connor yelled, his LED flashing yellow in concentration. “He’s been arrested before, and is a known Red Ice dealer. He’s in serious financial debt, and is on file at Jericho as an android abuser. His record said he’s bought two androids in the past, an AX400 and a YK500, registered as...” His eyes widened, and his LED flashed red with anger.

“Connor?” Hank called. “Registered as what?”

“Kara and Alice!”

“Connor, you stay right there!” Hank stood and looked around, seeing what Todd was doing. He was waving his gun at a concession stand woman, yelling at her to make his food faster. “Listen, we need to get in there, we need to get that gun off him, and you need to stay calm! It’s awful when you meet a friends old abuser, I know, but do you really think Kara would want you getting killed over this?”

Connor shook his head, his face still scrunched in anger. Despite the active shooter situation, Hank couldn’t stop himself from thinking that Connor looked cute.

“Okay, so here’s what we do,” Hank said. “You go the the right and try to get behind him. I’ll go to the left and draw his attention, got it?”

Connor nodded, looking over his cover and at Todd, who was drunkenly stumbling around, bitting chunks out of his sandwich. At Hank’s word, he crept around to the right and, staying low, made his way behind Todd. He waited until he heard Hank yell at the other side of the food court before standing once more and creeping towards Todd, his gun pointed down.

It could have been anything, really. Hank unconsciously glancing behind Todd to Connor, Connor’s shoe making a squeaking noise on the tile floor, a random feeling that Todd had, but it happened. Todd wiped around and fired, his bullet punching a decent sized hole in Connor’s thigh, very near his crotch. Hank tackled Todd from behind and just like that it was over, the bad guy down, no casualties.

“Connor!” Hank called, running over to his partner. “Shit, are you okay?”

“Hank,” Connor said, reaching up and wrapping his arm around Hank’s shoulders as the older man knelt down to pick him up. “Hank.”

“Yeah buddy?”

Connor looked him dead in the eye. “My dick fell off.”

Hank was laughing so hard he dropped Connor.

 

***

 

They were at another crime scene, but this time the shooter was long gone, the corpses of his victims scattered around the house. A family of five caught in what looked to be a robbery gone wrong.

“Jesus,” Hank said, looking down at the mother at the bottom of the stairs, her arms wrapped around her youngest son. “I’ll never get used to this.”

He turned and watched as Connor made his way into the kitchen. He was analysing something when Hank followed him in.

“What you got?” he asked.

“Thirium,” Connor said, holding up a bag of it. “There are a few hundred bags of it under the counter.”

“Jesus,” Hank repeated. “We stumble on the murder of an android supplier?”

“No,” Connor said, looking down at the man in question and analysing his face. “He’s not on file at Jericho as a thirium supplier, and most of it comes from Cyber Life now that Markus and Simon are in control of it. I think he was making Red Ice.”

Hank sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “This week just keeps getting better and better. He’s a dealer?”

“There’s nothing on his file that says he deals, but he might be.” Connor knelt down by the man. “He’s got a clean record, not priors.”

“Well, that’s a surprise.” Hank looked up, startling slightly when he saw that Connor was sucking on one of the bags on thirium. “Connor, this is a crime scene!”

Connor looked at him, his LED slipping to yellow once again. “Is this the murder weapon?” he asked, lifting the bag a little higher. “Get off my dick.”

Hank just stared at him, knowing he’d heard that somewhere before.

 

***

 

Hank was at the station late one night, Connor in sleep mode at his desk. Hank wasn’t actually working, just trying to pluck up the courage to ask Connor something. It wouldn’t have been a huge deal if he were younger or more conventionally attractive. Hank knew that Connor liked him, that they were friends, but he didn’t know if Connor would want anything more, like he did.

“Connor?” he asked, not wanting to lose what little courage he’d plucked up.

Connor opened his eyes and looked over at him, smiling slightly. “Yes, Lieutenant?”

“I’ve got a question for you, only I’m not sure I really want to ask it.”

Connor frowned. “What is it, Hank?”

“Promise you won’t hate me?”

Connor’s LED flickered yellow. “Nobody is able to hate you more than you already hate yourself.”

Hank blinked. “What?”

Connor flushed a pale blue. It was one of the things about androids that Hank had slowly gotten used to. Since thirium was blue, all the blood reactions would be blue, too. Blushing, cuts, all that. “I don’t think I said that right. Or at the right moment.”

“What is with all those strange things you’ve been saying, anyway?” Hank asked, now remembering all the weird things Connor had said over the week.

Connor’s blush got deeper, but he kept his face straight. “I understand that youth is generally a happier time for many humans, so I wanted to remind you of your youth to make you happier. I didn’t understand some of the references, but there were some short videos that I found rather amusing.”

“Shirt videos? Do... do you mean vines?” Hank asked, his late twenties and early thirties flashing in his mind once more. Holy shit, he hadn’t thought about vines in a long time, but that was why the things Connor was saying sounded so familiar.

“Yes, I do.” Connor smiled. “I found a lot of compilation videos on the internet when I went looking for things from the early 2000s. Did you watch vines?”

“Yeah, I thought they were hilarious at the time.” Hank chuckled. “Some of them are still funny.”

“My personal favourite is the small child opening a present that turns out to be an avocado.” Connor chuckled to himself slightly. “And fre sha vo ca do.”

Hank laughed, memories of long forgotten vines flooding his mind. “Damn, I’d forgotten about those ones.”

Connor smiled. “What were you going to ask me, Hank?”

Hank cleared his throat. “I was going to ask if you’d, ya know... wanna go out some time?” He felt like a goddamn high schooler, mumbling his way through.

“Sure,” Connor said. “Where would you like to go?”

Hank sighed to himself slightly. “I mean like on a date, Connor.”

Connor’s LED flashed yellow once more. “As in, you have romantic feelings for me?”

“Well... yeah.”

Connor smiled, wide and blinding in its warmth. “I would love to, Hank.”

Hank raised his eyebrows. That went better than planned


End file.
